Two worlds, one connection
by MissKaraB
Summary: The Shield are known to not socialise out of their group and as the bad boys of the WWE. That world is a different one for the good girl of the company, Chelsea James. There's only so much she can take of being the good girl and so much she can take of getting hurt.
1. Dreams go hand in hand

Two worlds, one connection

Chapter 1  
Dreams go hand in hand.

**Dean**  
I awoke to stirring next to me, it was Chelsea. Everyone seemed surprised that we were together, since she was the typical good girl of the WWE and I was the demented bad boy of the WWE.  
But we couldn't care less, I'm just amazed that she saw some good in me.  
Small sounds were coming from her, I turned to wrap my arms around her and to comfort her the best I could.

She opened her eyes ever so to say "I am not real".

**Bang, bang, bang.**

"Dean, get your ass up!" This was probably the third time this week I had dreamed of her. It was becoming a regular occurrence.  
"Yea' wait!" I slowly got up to start my usual morning routine.

* * *

We had arrived at the arena, that's when I saw Chelsea. Her dark brunette hair was flowing in the wind as she chatted away to some other divas. It didn't matter if they were bad or good, she'd always still talk to people. I guess that's why everyone loves her.

"Stop sating at the girls and come inside" Seth said, laughing.  
"Not much to look at.." I replied, smirking at him.  
"Yeah, right" Roman spoke up.  
"Have you seen Chelsea? Wooo..." Seth said, builsing on Roman's point.  
"Let's go, guys" I said, slamming the car door shut.

* * *

**Chelsea**  
Unfortunately, I didn't have a match tonight, so I decided it would be good to wonder the hallways. It's what I do.  
For some reason, it calms me, don't ask how, but it does. Like being easily excited, I am also easily calm, and those are the traits people pick out the quickest.  
I wouldn't say that annoys me, but I would like other things to be picked out.

There was the usual chat as I walked around about how some person was going after this title and that title and how some Diva is going to pay for whatever she did. I'm so glad I do not get involved in that.

During my short walk, I found Punk doing his stretches.

"Boo!" I shouted while jumping on his back.  
"Hey, monster. Been up to any trouble?" Monster has been my nickname ever since he realised I was a goody goody.  
"Come on, you know me!"  
"Too well, in fact"  
"I can be surprising!"  
"Mhm, sure monster" He replied back, in the usual sarcastic tone.  
"Go and get to your match, you asshole" I said, laughing.  
"You swore! I'm telling!" He shouted down from the hallway.

Since there was no one else to talk to around, I decided to walk around again.  
I was in a dream like state, and wasn't watching where I was going. I bumped into someone's back and immediately rubbed my nose. "Ow- oh, s-sorry" I said as I looked up to see one of the tallest members of the Shield. Roman Reigns.  
It wasn't his height that scared me, but what he and the other two members could do too. Just my luck they were walking up to him.

"What do we have here?" The one who I recognised as Seth asked.  
"Come on, man. Leave her be" Dean said, Roman nodding his head in agreement.  
"Oh, like I was gonna do anything"  
"You guys do anything you want" I said, after realising what I said I put my hand over my mouth.  
"Calm down, we're not that bad" Roman said, chuckling. I felt like an idiot.  
"Why so afraid?" Dean asked.  
"Because I have come across people like you before" I said, before hurrying away.

* * *

I have an idea of who I want Chelsea to look like, but if you have any ideas, tell me and link me to a picture! Please? :)


	2. My secret saviour

Two worlds, one connection

Chapter 2  
A secret saviour

Chelsea  
After my encounter with the Shield, I thought that it would be best if I didn't day dream while walking. Who's knows? I may just run into the Wyatts. Who wants that? Not me.  
Besides, I've never been in trouble, not even with Vince. That's saying something.  
For some reason, I felt as if I were being watched, not the uncomfortable, weird, you better run watched, but the one that you could almost feel safe in. As I was walking, I felt someone bump into me, causing me to stumble. I looked up to see The Miz.  
"Hey?!" I shouted out.  
He didn't say anything, he just kept on his way.

I went to the Diva's locker-room to see the usual division between the good girls and the bad. I really hate it when they do this. It makes it awkward for me for when I sit with the good girls or when I sit next to the bad girls.  
They all know I try to divide my time with both of the groups, but it doesn't stop me from getting "Why do you waste your time sitting with them?".  
The nicest divas, to me, would have to be AJ and Layla.  
They probably understand me the most, they both were once the resident good girls, they know how I feel.

I was sitting down in the now empty locker room jsut watching the current match, Miz vs. Wade Barrett. It looked as if they were slowing down when there was a song playing.  
It sounded like The Shield's. I was right.  
Wade had left for backstage and it looked like Miz was taking the attack today, it wasn't long before they did their trademark Triple Power Bomb.

Dean  
It felt good hurting that little rat, he deserves it anyway.  
He may or may not be the target of The Shield for a while, and I'm going to enjoy inflicting every little bit of pain on him, I have been looking for an excuse for a while. And this isn't me over-reacting, this is nothing.

"Wanna explain what that was?" Seth asked me.  
"Business" I simply answered.  
"Yeah, Miz pushed his girl over earlier" Roman randomly spoke up.  
"What? How is it I haven't heard this, Dean?"  
"I don't know what any of you guys are talking about".  
"Yeah you do, don't lie, man" Roman replied.  
"I'm going to get some water, when you want to grow up, tell me, 'cause I'm not hidin' anythin'".

On my trip there, I saw the girl who occupied my dreams.

Chelsea  
I was wondering around before I got too tired, me in heels... bad combination.  
The Divas said I look good in them and I'd have to wear them around for a few hours before they'd stop hurting my feet, it's been more than a few hours... they still hurt! Truth is, I'm more like AJ. I'm not into heels, never had been and never will be.

I heard footsteps coming from my right, I turned to see Dean Ambrose, I shrunk into myself. It was the best thing I could do to keep myself safe, it's something I had learnt, hopefully it'll work on him.

"Hey Chel, what'a wrong?"  
"Oh, nothing" I replied, not making eye contact.  
"You sure? You're lookin' like you've seen a ghost or something"  
"No, I am completely fine" I said, I smiled a little, looking his way.  
"Hey, Chelsea. Let's go!" Alicia Fox said, stopping as soon as she saw who I was with.  
I sighed before saying "It looks like I have to go, see 'ya!".  
"You don't always have to do what they want you to do" He said, before lightly tapping my cheek on going on his way.

* * *

I knew Alicia wanted to ask questions about Dean and I talking or me, the WWE's ultimate good girl with the new bad boy of the WWE. She's quite the gossiper, and whatever I'd tell her would be manipulated into something else, either by her, or through the Chinese whispers of the Diva's locker-room.  
It's really surprising she had been quiet this long, but Dean Ambrose and the rest of The Shield is an... interesting subject. Not a light one if brought up in a conversation.

"Chelsea...?" Here it was, here comes the questions.  
"Mhm?".  
"What was... uhm... you and...-".  
"It was nothing, Alicia. Plain and simple". I wanted thus lack of concersation to be over and done with.

As we were getting into out car, after the nothing but awkwardness, I turned around to see Dean. He smiled at me, although it was a small one, I smiled back. I have a feeling I'll be seeing a lot of him.

* * *

If you have any ideas about anything, please share!  
Comment and fave!3

This is Chelsea: ** /entry/84171064**


	3. An unexpected friend

Two worlds, one connection  
Chapter 3  
An un expected friend

Chelsea

Obviously Alicia spilled to the other girls and for most of the night they tried to get information out of nothing, they were trying to see something out of nothing, they were trying to gt something out of nothing! These girls still amaze me with their digging for information, whether it be true or merely a rumour, it's horrendous.

Surprisingly, Alicia wasn't the worst, it was actually AJ, then again, she's always been interested in my love life, she's always pushing me to 'get out there' or some nonsense.

It was early in the morning, and from what I could tell, all the divas were sprawled out sound asleep. Of course I could get ready in peace, go out and get some breakfast.

I didn't really do anything to get ready other than wash, brush my teeth and choose an outfite. I am quite a simple person, apparently that's boring. I chose a simple white shirt with the sleeves rolled up to my elbows, some blue jeans and a pair of AJ's converses.

It wasn't particularly chilly, but it was cold enough to make me regret not bringing a jacket or something to keep me warm.

During my my trip to find somewhere to have breakfast, I found a quaint little shop, like the ones you see in movies with all the flowers and just... nice. Not too extravagant and not too simple.  
Before I set one foot into it, someone placed their hand on my shoulder, it spooked me a little, but when I saw it was Dean I calmed down.

"Did I scare you?" He asked.  
"Oh, just slightly. I wasn't expecting anyone to talk to me here" I replied.  
"So.. you came here on your own? That's surprising"  
"What?" I wasn't sure how I should take this.  
"It's just that you don't have your usual group of loud mouths with you"  
"They do get... slightly loud, don't they?" I agreed, cringing a little at memories of embarrassment because of their volume.  
He laughed a little and said "Only just".

He had asked me to join him for breakfast and astonishingly I had agreed. It was nice, he had surprised me, he wasn't as bad and as nasty as I thought, but of course if the other girls found out I had breakfast with him, it wouldn't be an all night grilling session, it would be every single day until I told them what they wanted to hear.

* * *

I know this isn't much, but this is mainly a filler chapter. I'll be trying to focus on the guys next one.

Fave and comment! They do motivate me 'ya know.


End file.
